Archiwum ogłoszeń
2010 Cały czas jak próbuję się zajerejstrować pojawia mi się "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." Co ja mam zrobić?! Możliwe, że masz bodajże poniżej 13 lat. Musisz przekłamać datę urodzenia (czyli "powiększyć" sobie wiek) wtedy Ci się powinno udać, ja kiedy się rejestrowałem, też tak miałem ;) Aha to dziękuję. Mam pytanie - czy rejerstracja na wiki jest darmowa? No oczywiście xD Czy jakby była płatna było by na niej tyle osób? Więc odpowiedź brzmi tak! Hej! Jestem hether fun nr ** i właśnie się zajerestrowałem. Siema! Hether fun nr ** 15:30, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) Szczegół że nie pisze się Hether tylko Heather xD I co z tego? Ten błąd ortograficzny jest potrzebny do tego, by było lepiej.Poza tym zmieniłem na HedderFun. Lepiej?HedderFun 06:38, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) Czy jest tu ktoś kto mógłby mi wytłumaczuć jak zrobić te tabelki itp???Lirek12 16:52, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Zgłaszam się na ochotnika ;) - Justtin DziękiLirek12 17:05, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Prześlij mi informacje na gg Pana424 bo my mamy razem ale ja nie zacęsto na nie wchodzeLirek12 17:15, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) To napisz też do mnie na GG. 10960880 - Justtin Mam kilka pomysłów co do strony. Po pierwsze, co wy na to aby był PL Fan Fiction Magazyn? Co tydzień redaktor pisałby: 1. Recenzję na temat danej fikcji 3. Zapowiedź jakiejś fikcji. 4. Były przeprowadzony wywiad z danym użytkownikiem na różne tematy. Sądzę jeszcze, że powinno być więcej konkurencji na gali. Co wy na to? - Jachoo Ale tu się tylko pisze fikcje, ktosiu który się nie podpisał... - Ale to ja xD W gazetce były by newsy jeśli chodzi o stronkę. - Jachoo Aaaa, zmylił mnie enter xD Co do newsów do stronki - i tak jestem na nie. xD - Czemu nie mogę się zarejestrować? Może nie którzy się obawiają co ię ze mną dzieje. Od razu mówie jestem trochę przygnębiony. Jak by co, nowe odcinki Akademii Totalnej Porażki - w kwietniu 2010 - Milek 99 17:24, mar 19, 2010 (UTC) HedderFun 16:45, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) tu był...! Czy jest tu ktoś kto mógłby mi wytłumaczyć jak zrobić ankiety ?-Owen2222 Osobiśie oświadczam iż opusczam Fikcję Totalnej Porażki. Wszystkim dziękuje i przepraszam za to że nie będę w współpracach pisał już odcinków. Odchodzę więc. Żegnajcie. - Totaldramapl Zamek Totalnie Totalnej Porażki! - kasacja odcinka Stwierdziłam, że obecny ostatni special jest po prostu do bani. Premiera prawdziwego ostatniego-ostatniego odcinka Zamku Totalnej Porażki - 5 kwietnia. Nowy Krytyk Kończę z krytyką! Mam dość! Obwieszczam, że moim następcą jest były użytkownik miesiąca,czyli Justtin-NEIN! 16:07, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Witam was jako nowy krytyk xD Total Drama World Tour right|300px Ważne ogłoszenie dla wszystkich fanów Total Drama! W dniu 10.03.2010 została oficjalnie zmieniona nazwa sezonu 3. Będzie się on nazywał Total Drama World Tour. Informacja potwierdzona na oficjalnym blogu Total Drama: http://totaldramaisland.blogspot.com Na pytanie, czy podoba ci się nowa nazwa sezonu 3 - Total Drama World Tour (TDWT), aż 13 osób odpowiedziało, że tak, a tylko 2, że nie. Od Justtina Do użytkowników, którzy zawarli ze mną współpracę: Napiszcie mi w sobotę o 12 na GG, jaką ustaliliśmy eliminację w fikcjach oraz tytuły odcinków, ponieważ wszystkie dane z mojego laptopa zostały utracone się nie zacinał drań jeden, to by nie skończył jako chrupki na podłodze xD Jachoo - koniec z Totalną Porażką Cóż... nie mówię, że odchodzę z fikcji. Kończę po prostu pisanie totalnych porażek, bo jest to już dla mnie nudne. Tym samym rezygnuję z Lasu, Popu i Rozrywki TP, a będę pisał The Family Show i Wiosnę TP. Dziękuję za uwagę. - Mała zmiana planów. Mam jednak jeszcze zamiar napisać Las Totalnej Porażki. ;) - =Specjalny odcinek Planu totalnej porażki - mówi wam adi00055= Ważne ogłoszenie dla wszystkich fanów PTP , WTP Oraz TDWT.Otóz w Anglii dali zapowiedz specjalnego 27 odcinka Planu totalnej porażki.Nie znamy narazie terminu kiedy sie zacznie w Anglii , ale moge wam obiecać ze będzie specjalny 27 odcinek PTP.Jesli mi nie wierzycie wejdzcie do yt i wpiszcie HeatherTDILover.Tam na początku będzie filmik o specjalnym odcinku PTP.Dziękuje za uwage - Powiedział wam to adi00055 Wiem o tym, że będzie ;) A ten obrazek - tajemnicze, nie? ;) - Plik:Specjal?.jpg Premiera w USA będzie 6 kwietnia, ale nie wiadomo, kiedy w Polsce. Super robią mi prezent na urodziny xD Ciekawe kiedy będzie w Polsce. Spodziewam się że gdzieś w maj/czerwiec - Szczerze wydaje mi się że jak zwykle premiere TDWT zrobią we wrześniu więc ten odcinek będzie we wrześniu według mnie TDWT na pewno będzie mieć premiere w wrześniu (chyba że później) ale odcinek specjalny TDA powinien być zdecydowanie wcześniej - Już w internecie jest zajawka...Oglądam ją bez końca ;) Obejrzycie, a się przekonacie cie czemu ;P http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=727966607048 Noah był tam ochroniarzem?-Cody tv A bo ja wiem xD Oglądałem i serio będzie fajne :P - Gazetka Kto by chciał pisać ze mną gazetke- A czego bedzie dotyczyć ta gazetka?? Jaaa mogę! - Dotyczy tego co sie ciało w danym miesiącu na stronie PS.Przeczytaj pierwszy artykułPan424 16:15, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Mogę pomóc w gazetce. Jak dla mnie pomysł z gazetką jest ciekawy. - Ja dołączam sie - Adi00055 Ja - Noah1301 Najnowszy trailer Total Drama World Tour - Justtin Już możemy dowiedzieć co nie co więcej o 3 sezonie Total Drama. Pod tym linkiem jest nowszy trailer, o którym nie ma mowy o Total Drama the Musical oraz podana jest data premiery w Canadzie i USA: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0LQzAYBV3c Nacieszmy się tą wiadomością xD. Las Totalnej Porażki Dziś PREMIERA! ;D - Oprócz lasu już jest odcinek Milionerów totalnej porażki - adi00055 Problem Em. Nie wiem jakby to powiedzieć ale.. nie mam watchlisty. Nie wiem czemu jej nie ma. Ktoś wie dlaczego? - Pomoc Potrzebuje nowego pomocnika przy GTP. Finał The Shoping Time! Zagłosujcie kto ma wygrać The Shoping Time ^^ Kilek321/Harold95-czyżby? Odchodze.NIe mam czasu tu zaglądać,tylko dokończe KTP,a odcinki CSTP będe przesyłać TajnemuVahkiemu,ale z wchodzeniem koniec!Nawiasem mówiąc finał KTP będzie w tym tygodniu-Tyzoon,makuta z Xii 19:00, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Co do recenzji. Nawet jeśli poprosicie mnie o recenzję w poniedziałek to niestety, ale mogę napisać ją dopiero od pt. do nd. Czasu na szkołę potrzebuje teraz najwięcej, więc proszę mnie zrozumieć. Nowa strona Mam propozycje może stworzyć strone z nowymi propozycjami na udoskonalenie strony.Chyba że wolicie pisaćte propozycje w ogłoszeniach. Będzie 4 sezon! Na angielskiej wikipedii oficjalnie podano o produkcji 4 sezonu. Tytuł: "Total Drama Reloaded". Jak będzie wyglądał w polskim tłumaczeniu? Reaktywacja Totalnej Porażki? Tego na razie nie wiemy. Link do strony o 4 sezonie Zapisy do nowego show Został utworzony nowy sezon pt. Show Totalnej Porażki. W tej serii Użytkownik staje się postacią z Wyspy TP. Zadania polegają na wstawianiu zdjęć i notek. Każdy zajerestrowany Użytkownik może się zapisać. Bardzo proszę o zapisy! Owen546 Gazetka Mam prośbę. Albo usuńcie tą gazetkę, albo niech ktoś się nią zajmie... bo czekam na nią i czekam ;D A pomysł jest naprawdę fajny... Turniej Proponuję rozegrać turniej postaci Total Drama, który wszedłby w miejsce pojedynków na jakieś dwa miesiące. Wybranych zostałby 8 najpopularniejszych postaci i walczyłyby one ze sobą poprzez ćwierćfinały, półfinały i wreszcie finał o tytuł postaci roku. Co wy na to? Stosunkiem głosów 15:3 pomysł przeszedł. ---- Sonda - głosujemy na tych, którzy naszym zdaniem nie powinni brać udziału w turnieju. Każdy ma dwa głosy. Za tydzień w sobotę zsumuję obie ankiety i ogłoszę oficjalny skład. ---- Waszymi głosami w turnieju nie wezmą udziału Courtney, Ezekiel, Owen, Sadie, Duncan i Tyler. Nowości TDWT Jednak w TDWT będą Aftermath i będą prowadzili je Geoff, Katie i Sadie! Tak! To nie kłamstwo. Wchodzicie na stone www.totaldramaworldtour.com i wszystko macie! Klikacie w Mapę(dla nie znających ang. Map) Tam macie miejsca gdzie polecą i opisy postaci! Oraz nową grę Total Pandamonium A tak grałem w nia dzisiaj ale na stronie amerykańskiego CN przeszłem.Prawda będą podsumowania Fajnie :D - Wielkie dzięki za kolejny spoiler! - Finał Puszczy Totalnej Porażki Zagłosujcie na zwycięzcę Puszczy Totalnej Porażki^^ Finał Dzielnicy Totalnej Porażki Wejdźcie i zagłosujcie na zwycięzcę Dzielnicy TP, zapraszam Sprawa moja...czyli Kileka321 Cofam decyzje o odejściu z FTP...jednak podtrzymuje te o zaprzestaniu pisaniu odcinków.Czuje po prostu że nikt moich fikcji nie czyta.To ode mnie tyle-Reaktywowany Tyzoon,makuta z Xii 10:15, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) MikTDI ZNOWU ściąga Oj, oj, MikTDI znowu ściąga od biednej cioci Astriś. Tytuł odcinka specjalnego u niego: Cena sławy - Totalna Porażka zawsze i wszędzie i u mnie: Sława boli - Totalna Porażka w świecie. Nie dajcie się złapać! A Ty, Miczek, uważaj. Jeszcze raz, a dostaniesz bana na godzinę. Jeszcze raz, to dostaniesz bana na zawsze i ja Ci to z przyjemnością załatwię.^^ Niestety muszę się pod tym podpisać. Sam zauważyłem dziwnie podobne rzeczy ze strony Mika, ale myślałem, że rozwiążecie tę sprawę między sobą. Owszem, są pewne schematy, które pewnie w wielu fikcjach się powtarzają i będą powtarzać, ale zżynania na chama od innych nie będę tolerował, więc daję poważne ostrzeżenie MikowiTDI. Jesteście trochę żałośni.... Jak dla mnie to nie jest żadna kopia. Ja jak będę mieć podobne też mnie oskarżycie? Dla mnie jest. Anyway Habba babba Ostatni punkt w regulaminie - bezcenne xD Jest głupi bo nie wiem kto jest taki denny i wymyśla jakiś ślub. No hello ? No własnie "ktoś" wpadł na taki głupi pomysł, dlatego byłem zmuszony wprowadzić taki punkt w regulaminie. W życiu uczymy się na błędach, co nie? Ja zaraz padnę. Niektórych inteligencja mnie rozwala ciekawe co jeszcze chcą tu zrobić? ;o Kto wpadł na taki pomysł? xD - Taka jedna użytkowniczka;> Hah, tylko ona ma takie pomysły ;pp - Może za nie długo zeobimy sobie ognisko .. Ja też Was lubię :D Ślub to miała być tylko zabawa, nie wiem, co w tym złego. Taka zwykła dziecinada. Ale nie będę się kłócić. W sumie... no dobra, to było głupie, ale cóż poradzić? Jestem tylko dziewczyną.=^^= SPECJALNY ODCINEK PTP W POLSCE Dzień dobry, ' Odcinek specjalny Planu Totalnej Porażki zostanie wyemitowany 29 sierpnia o godz. 15:10 w ramach Maratonu Totalnej Porażki. Będzie on nosił polski tytuł „WYŚCIG CELEBRYTÓW PLANU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI – POWRÓT”. Przy okazji w załączeniu przesyłam propozycje programowe CN na sierpień i ramówkę =) Pozdrawiam serdecznie, Marcelina Cholewińska Napisałem do CN maila z zapytaniem o specjalny odc. PTP, i oto co dostałem! :D Dziwne, bowiem na Wikipedii pisze, że premiera tego odcinka nastąpi 2 września, a Podróży Totalnej Porażki 9 września. Wyjątkowy odcinek Sklepu! Już niedługo będziecie mogli przeczytać niezwykły 20 odcinek Sklepu Totalnej Porażki!Niezwykły z tego względu że po jego premierze ogłosimy konkurs dla urzytkowników FTP.Więcej dowiecie się już niedługo. Pozdrawiam Od dnia 3 sierpnia do 11 sierpnia zgłaszajcie swoje pomysły na zadania w dyskusji Sklepu Totalnej Porażki trzy najlepsze pomysły zostaną wykorzystane a jedna z waszych postaci wystąpi w odcinku specialnym Pozdrawiam Jachoo to oszust Posłuchajcie, właśnie zarejestrowałem się na pewnym forum, na którym jest wiele naszych userów (Kilek321, Jachoo, TajnyVahki, Fira). Znalazłem tam temat, w którym Jachoo prosił o zagłosowanie na LTP i podał nawet link do strony. O ile się nie mylę, to to jest zabronione. Oto link http://www.wyspa-totalnej-porazki.pun.pl/viewtopic.php?id=682&p=1 - Po pierwsze, nie wysilaj się, bo na tej stronie jesteś nikim. Po drugie, ci co na mnie głosowali są użytkownikami tego FTP... niektórzy nawet uzasadniają swój wybór.. Błąd, wskaż mi kogoś, kto nie oszukiwał... Druga rzecz to taka, że jesteś zwykłym kapusiem i mam ciebie gdzieś. Coś jeszcze? Nie wiem też czy zauważyłeś, ale UM i FM już dawno nie ma. Dziękuję za uwagę. Chciałeś mieć swoje 5 minut, co kolego? Boże, jak ja nie znoszę kapusiów! Najlepsze forum na świecie o tematach Totalnej Porażki Zapraszam w imieniu Jacoba na Najlepsze na świecie forum o tematach Totalnej Porażki! Rejestrujesz się jako postać z Total Drama i nią sterujesz! Postacie wolne: ''Ezekiel, Harold, Sadie, Eva, Owen, Chef! Link do forum: http://www.totallyisland.mojeforum.net/ GG do Jacoba: 1608135 Goodbye! Sorry ale musze opuścic Fikcję Totalnej Porażki na jakiś miesiąc może dwa. Odcinki do Muic it is my life i Oceanu będą trochę rzadziej dodawał, ale potem nadrobię. Pobudka! Wiem, że nie ma mnie już w Show Totalnej Porażki, ale ono wciąż trwa, a do jutra jest czas z oddawaniem prac. Z tego, co widzę oddała je tylko Zuz <3. Może ktoś inny też napisze xD Finał My Small Restaurant Głosowanie na zwycięzce My Small Restaurant na stronie!!! Zagłosujcie bo warto ;) The Family Show Jeżeli nie chcecie, aby ta fikcja została skasowana, napiszcie do mnie na PW. Chcę conajmniej 3 wiadomości. Macie czas do wtorku, godziny 18:00. Premiera Gór Totalnej Porażki Ogłaszam, że dziś premiera. No, to tyle ;D Premiera prawdopodobnie zostanie przełożona z powodów osobistych, ale zobaczymy. Niezłe nudy tu są. Gdyby Matt mi nie powiedział, co się tu dzieje, to bym nie wszedł. Hm... wg mnie { i pewnie nie tylko mnie } FTP upadło. A przynajmniej upada. Nie ma już starych użytkowników. A nawet jeśli są, to się nie pokazują. Jedyni tacy to Jachoo i Artur. Hm, kogoś ominąłem? Astrid jest, ale czy coś robi specjalnego? To samo Justtin, Patry$, Dave, Milek, Mik ^^ i inni. Nie chcę nikogo obrazić, bo to nie wasza wina x]. Hm... trzeba wg mnie znaleźć porządnego admina, który by się zajął tą stroną. Tak, naprawdę zajebiście żeby tym się zajął ^^. Kto wie, może nawet ja powrócę ;-)... Adi łamie regulamin. Jak niektórzy mogli zauważyć Adi ma 10 planowanych fikcji. Może mieć z tego co ja pamiętam 2-3. Więc zajmuje nazwy nowym użytkowników. Miło było, ale się skończyło! Po długich namysłach,zmian zdania i tym podobnych rzeczy - opuszczam Fikcję Totalnej Porażki. To ponad moje siły, więc to bez sensu. Prawa do pisania Music - it is my life oddaje komuś, kto naprawdę wg mnie na to zasługuje. Miałem 4 kandydatów wybrałem jednego. Fikcje oddaję w ręce . Dziękuje za wszystko i żegnajcie. Po raz ostatni . ﻿ '''Skoro potraktowano mnie jak śmiecia, który nawet nic nie wie o tym, co sobie wyprawiają inni administratorzy oświadczam, że odchodzę i nie pomagam już w niczym. Radźcie sobie beze mnie, jak wam tak wygodniej Andy mógłbyś wytłumaczyć o co chodzi? Pewnie o to, że "coś się popsuło" z główną Fikcji i z paroma innymi rzeczami... 2011 'Jak ktoś chce odratować te strone to niech pisze na gg 11874992 może razem nam się uda.' Ważne!!!!! Uważam że tą strone DA SIĘ JESZCZE URATOWAĆ i będe prubował ci którzy tak samo jak ja tęsknią za tą świetną stroną i wspaniałymi ludźmi i chcieli by mi pomóc niech zgłoszą się na gg 11874992 i zapiszą się tu Klub Ratowników {Mr}﻿ ﻿Hm... tu się coś fokle dzieje? :-P Gdzie są admini? Istnieje w ogóle jeszcze ktoś taki na tej stronie!? Mam spore wątpliwości :D Powinny się odbyć jakieś wybory czy coś na admina, ale nie jednego tylko przynajmniej trzech. By każdy zajął się czymś innym i uratował tą stronę! =)) Tu są może 3 osoby na krzyż xD Andy odszedł, ale Astrid ma z nim cały czas kontakt. Kubboz nie wiem. xD I jeszcze jest Artur, ale on chyba niewiele tu robi. I często jest na gg. :P Marta, cichaj xD Bo nie zobaczysz kaloryfera mojego chłopaka xD Cały czas mam numer do Andy'ego, ale mało co można liczyć na jego powrót. Potrzeba "nowej ekipy". =P No ja na przykład. xD Oraz ja :d Nie może zabraknąć mnie. xD No to mamy ekipe :D A z wujkiem Miłkiem to się już nie liczycie? Tez chce być w tym czymś MikTDI 17:10, lut 19, 2011 (UTC) Nie, Ty nie. xD Phi, obrażam się, już mnie tu nie zobaczycie! MikTDI 17:10, lut 19, 2011 (UTC) Ej, prosze mnie nie obgadywać! Wróciłem, tak. Coś w tym złego? Tak chce odratować strone. Cos w tym złego? Bez takich mi tu prosze (odnosze wrażenie, jakbym był dyskryminowany)! Ktoś kto chce być adminem i obraża się jak Mik? Oczywiście, to znakomity kandydat. xD Ktoś kto chce być adminem, a jest głupi i apodyktyczny jak Justtin i powoduje, że inni admini odchodzą bo zraża do siebie ludzi to wręcz genialny kandydat. Na pewno ożywisz tą stronę, a raczej doprowadzisz do tego, że zostaniesz tu tylko ty, a i zapomniałem o zmowach przeciwko innych. Tak rządź nam miłościwie, najgorszy adminie Ja powoduje, że admini odchodzą? Wyżej jest napisane (powód odejścia AndyWorcka) co innego. Nie jest tam nic o mnie. Może powiesz mi coś więcej o zmowach, bo ja nawet nie wiem o co chodzi. Poza tym. Wszczynasz kłótnie. Uważasz, że to jet dobry przykład dla innych? Poza tym, znów... To co było kiedyś jest nieaktualne. Jakieś nieświeże masz informacje człowieku. Jeśli chcę dobra tej strony, to na pewno nie mogę być taki jak wcześniej. A bo Ty oczywiście jesteś następnym nietolerancyjnym, to już tylko i wyłącznie Twój problem, który mało mnie obchodzi. To tyle. Dobra ludzie uspokujcie się zrobimy ankiete i wybierzemy adminów nie kłućcie się z byle powodu Ok, może przesadziłem, ale zróbmy ankietę będzie sprawiedliwie Yyy, Andy odszedł, bo inni admini mieszali ze stroną za jego plecami. ._. Bez urazeczki, ale wg mnie Justtin akurat się nadaje bardziej na admina niż Mikuś. ._. Boże. Apodyktyczni jesteście. =_= Jak to czytam to mi się śmiac chcę. Zapisy: Niech ci którzy chcą zostać adminem się zapisują potem robimy ankiete Zgłaszam się oraz mam ważną uwagę. Ankiety w czymś takim nie może być! To będzie tylko powrót do sprawy sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy były co miesięczne głosowania na fikcje i użytkowników. Tu też nie obędzie się pewnie bez kłamstw. To każdy użytkownik tej strony powinien sam edytować stronę i napisać użytkownika, którego uważa za dobrego admina. Też się zgłaszam i popieram Matta. ;D To ja też się zgłaszam. xD Też się zgałaszam. Ale moim zdaniem osoby które wróciły dziś i już się zgłaszają to jest trochę smieszne, bo miały ta stronę w dupie i teraz nagle chce zostać Adminem tej strony. A kto z tej czwórki wrócił dziś? xD Astrid. ^.^ Ja tak bym dodał, że gdybym wygrał, to i tak bym jeszcze ze 2-3 adminów dodał, by ta strona w końcu nabrała życia. Głosowanie na jednego jest trochę dziwne. Bo zbierze se taka osoba ekipę i zagłosują, na tego kto jest fajny, a nie na tego, co ma coś do zaoferowania i chce dobra. Ale nie robimy ankiety, Tylko każdy z uzytkowników pisze na kogo głosuje. Przynajmniej oszutwa unikniemy. ^.^ Chcemy żebyś pisała Zgłaszam się dla jaj, a powrót planowałam od dwóch tygodni. Poza tym "odeszłam", bo nie miałam czasu, a nie, że miałam stronę "w dupie", taaak? No. Dupa z uszami. Skoro mnie nie chceta, to mogę się wynieść i wziąć swoje fikcje na bloga, jak zresztą planowałam, yeah. Nikt nie powiedział że cię tu nie chcemy. Jak się zgłaszasz dla jaj, to po co się w ogóle zgłaszasz? ;/ To kiedy głosujemy? xd Chciałam zobaczyć, ilu ludzi pamięta, jak bardzo zależało mi na tej stronie. >< I jak wielu wierzy w moje dobre intencje. :P Przez pewnego człowieczka, jak i absolutny brak czasu i WENY, bo pisze się dla przyjemności, hm? - "zrezygnowałam". I nikt mi nie wmówi, że miałam FTP "w dupie". Bo prostu jak Andy odszedł, to wszystko zaczęło się walić, a skoro i tak nie pisałam fikcji, to nie widziałam sensu we wchodzeniu na tę stronę... Zgłaszam się. Nie będe sie rozpisywał Mógł by ktoś wreszcie zostać adminem? Szkoda, że przez jakiegoś barana który odszedł, bo ktoś go zdenerwował (Użytkownik:AndyWorck) ma się rozpaść cała strona... Ee... mam malusieńkie pytaneczko, kto teraz rządzi stroną? Bo w ogóle te konkursy itd stanęły w miejscu Zgłaszam się Kategoria:Archiwum